Dark Memories
by Shungite
Summary: To outsiders, Shungite appears to be an outgoing, happy gem who works as a freelance baker. However, behind the (over)-friendly grin is a gem who has seen many horrors and hardships, including killing some of her closest friends


**Chapter 1: Emergence**

The year was 12,344 BC. On the planet of Luchukhajr (Lou-chew-hodge-rruh), which would one day be known to the Humans as Kepler 51-c, was the Gem facilty known as the Lamed Kindergarten. Kindergartens are facilities that serve to create Gems by using machines called Injectors. The Lamed Kindergarten was set up on Kepler 51-c for just such a purpose. However, unlike most kindergartens, this facility was established for a different purpose. Rather than for creating gems for combat or labor roles, the Lamed Kindergarten was ste up for the explicit purpose of police gems. Kepler 51-c was chosen due to the fact that its surface contained an abundance of very rich resources, including organic matter from both living and fossilized organisms. Another reason was that, due to its nature, the planet was located in a secluded star system. The Lamed Kindergarten produces diopsides for surveillance, oltu stones for reconnaisance, and even pearls and sapphires. However, the Lamed Kindergarten has achieved notoriety within and without the Gem Empire as the birthplace of the ruthless shungites.

Shungites form the core of the Shungite Order, the primary intelligence agency of the Gem Empire. One of the most ruthless and efficient organizations in the Milky Way, the Shungite Order has eclipsed all others in intelligence gathering and covert operations. Almost all Gems and Gem-subject species live in fear of the Shungite Order, whose constant surveillance has led to the sudden dissappearances and/or shatterings of various so-called "malcontents". It is said that the Shungites are so efficient, that an ordinary gem cannot sit down to a novel without each paragraph being recorded by them, down to the word order and the exact number of punctuation marks.

The Shungite Order was formed during Earth's Triassic Period, about 239 million years ago, under the theoretical authority of the Great Diamond Authority. However, in practice it only answers to White Diamond, completely autonomous from all other Diamonds. The Shungite Order is responsible for matters of security and espionage, and is therefore forbidden from interfering in military operations, with rare exceptions. The Shungite Order and the other Diamonds frequently come in conflict with each other, particularly since members of the other diamonds' courts, and even the diamonds themselves (except White, of course) are not immune to Shungite Order inquiries and interrogations. The only restriction that the Shungites have is that it is explicitly forbidden to possess military equipment of any kind, doing so only for emergencies.

The organization of the Shungite Order is separated into semi-autonomous _dzebooses_ (tseh-bow-says), or groups, which are insulated from each other so that the capture of any particular operative has a limited ability to compromise the organization. Certain gem agents of the Order are also equipped with gemetic implants so that they can better resist torture and cracking. They have also developed mood-altering microrobonoids, which their operatives use in case of capture.

On this particular day, emerged a Shungite that would be turn out to be different than the others. She wasn't defective; she was a model shungite in all senses of the word. She wasn't off-color; she was the standard gray and black. She wasn't cracked; her nose gem was nearly flawless. The difference was in her mind. Though she didn't know it now, but this difference would effect her destiny in a significant way.

But now, she was but a freshly-emerged gem, new to the world, but with a rudimentary understanding of her purpose.

Her Name was Shungawherm Vhïvoj'Khoshlooabh Dzlaje'Muche'ej (Shun-gah-whim Fuh-vodge-hosh-lou-av Ts-lodge-eh-moo-cheh-edge) or Shungite Facet-4Q9M Cut-2JR.

No sooner had she opened her eyes, when a grayish Agate appeared in front of her. She looked at her with a glare, then with a satisfied grin, said "You'll be an excellent addition to the order." Shungite instinctively replied "I will do my best."

"You will need to show your intent, operative." Said a gravelly voice. From a corner came another Shungite, this one more older and experienced, with her gemstone over her right eye. "Migrated Shungite! I have a new recruit for you!" the Agate said as she gave her a diamond salute. Migrated Shungite walked over to the newly emerged gem and gave her a glare of gravity.

"What is your name, operative?"

The Shungite hesitated for a moment. Migrated Shungite grew impatient.

"I don't like repeating myself, Shungite. What is your name?"

The Shungite nervously answered her superior: "I am Shungite Facet-4Q9M Cut-2JR"

Migrated Shungite looked at her with a tinge of disgust, then, all of a sudden, punched her in the jaw.

"That was for your hesitation, operative. If you wish to not invoke my ire in the future, you'll be wise to obey my orders without question."

"Yes, madam." The Shungite replied, giving a salute.

"Who do you serve?" Migrated Shungite uttered.

"White Diamond" Shungite replied.

"Who else do you serve?" Said Migrated Shungite.

"You, madam" Shungite said.

"Who else?" Migrated Shungite harsly said.

"I serve no other gem or Diamond other than White Diamond and yourself" Shungite said.

Migrated Shungite looked at the Gray Agate, and then back to the new Shungite, then proceeded to say:

"You have the honor of serving the highest gem on Homeworld and of being a member of her most elite and exclusive organization. Your job will be to keep gemkind in align with Homeworld law, and eliminate those who dare break it. Welcome to the Shungite Order, Facet-4Q9M Cut-2JR."


End file.
